


O Resgate

by Bbarbosad



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbarbosad/pseuds/Bbarbosad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um pequeno romance indianista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Resgate

“Buenas!” o índio de longos cabelos escuros como a noite saudou o grupo de cavalheiros. Da mesma forma todos retrucaram, o jovem homem olhou ao redor, carregava consigo apenas uma sacola de palha, e segurava pela corda de seu cavalo; podia-se notar quer havia pouco tempo que tinha deixado sua terra.  
O gauderio selvagem vestia pouco mais do que uma tanga, e por isso podia ver seu corpo esculpido pelos anos de atividade pesada e caças exaustivas. “Porventura há um lugar que os senhores me permitam ficar aqui nesta taverna?” Ao terminar de falar os gaúchos olharam para ele, um dos brancos com tom de ironia respondeu, “E que tipo de índio fala assim guri?” e continuou, “A taverna é minha, índio, mas a vila é dos Marcondes. Vá agora até a casa na colina e pergunte ao chefe se índio tem onde ficar aqui.”. Feliz da vida o índio agradeceu e prontamente saiu da taverna a cavalo.  
A pequena Vila de São Judas era composta que algumas casa, umas mais requintadas, e outras mais simples. Como muitas vilas do Sul esta não era muito diferente em como foi construída, uma praça modesta, a Santa Igreja e algumas vielas que levavam do centro da vila as imediações e as colinas e mais adiante aos pampas. A vila situava-se no meio de um vale, mais precisamente, em uma serra de colinas onde se encontrava uma depressão.  
Por entres as matas em uma estrada de terra que varava por detrás da igreja era o caminho que levava ao casario dos Marcondes, uma família proeminente na mineração do ferro na região. Enquanto isso o índio corria na estrada levantando poeira e os cascos de seu alazão eram como o som de trovão quando batiam o chão. O equino era assim como os cabelos de seu dono, escuro como a noite e um brilho como das estrelas.  
Ao chegar próximo do portão da casa os capatazes apontaram suas espingardas e garruchas, “Alto lá índio!” Ignorantes ao motivo do índio estar ali pensaram que se tratava de uma invasão, ora, mas como um só índio poderia invadir uma casa armada? “Buenas companheiros!” os homens continuavam com as armas ao alto. “Estou aqui para ver Coronel Marcondes, posso entrar?” Assim que se explicou foi dada ao índio permissão de entrar a residência. O belo casario ficava bem na encosta da colina, havia um pátio com uma fonte esguichando agua logo após a entrada do portão preto. Até chegar a casa subiam-se alguns lances de escada, todas de mármore, o casario roseado era uma vista imponente com suas robustas portas de carvalho.  
O modesto índio adentrou a casa escoltado por um dos brancos que carregava sua espingarda com a bandoleira nas costas. “Espera aqui piá” ele entrou em uma porta lustrada a direita, pela fresta o índio pode admirar parte do que presumiu ser um escritório, a vidraça limpa como agua de cachoeira permitia a vista para a mata e a encosta. “Pode entrar índio”.  
Assim que entrou na sala majestosa, atrás de uma mesa de madeira estava sentado um senhor de cabelos pretos em algumas partes grisalhos. O Coronel vestia as melhores roupas que o índio já tinha visto, mesmo que para ele todas fossem muito elegantes, desde os boêmios das portas da taverna ao estimado Coronel Marcondes. “Obrigado por me receber senhor.” O Coronel olhou o índio, analisou-o dos pés a cabeça e ordenou a um dos seus capangas que trouxesse uma bata para que o índio estivesse vestido em sua presença.  
“Agora podemos falar. Diga-me uma coisa primeiro, meu filho, o que faz um índio em terra de branco?” O índio então contou um pouco de sua historia, desde garoto ate tornar-se um homem. Contou também como os missioneiros haviam chegado as suas terras e assim tinha aprendido o português do homem branco. Depois de alguma meia hora de prosa, o senhor o olhou nos olhos e disse, “Tu ainda não me explicou o que fazes em terra de branco”. O índio então meio cabisbaixo respondeu, “Deixei minha terra, meu povo, não quis ser cacique, entendi que não era meu tempo e por isso pedi aos meus que me liberassem. Meu pai, o chefe, consultou os espíritos e com muita ira me expulsou de lá”.  
Assim que o estavam prestes a terminar a conversa o Coronel pediu que alguém trouxesse um par de calcas e mais algumas camisetas para que o índio não andasse nu por ai. O índio ouviu a fechadura abrir e quem entrou pela porta foi não um de seus capatazes, mas uma moça. A mais bela que ele havia visto em sua vida, na aldeia existia belíssimas índias, de silhuetas divinas e cabelos sedosos, mas essa era diferente. A pele cor de caramelo, os olhos verdes e brilhantes, e os cabelos dourados como a alvorada, com cachos que caiam até a altura da cintura—e o seu corpo era como das iaras e das deusas do amor, belíssimo. “Aqui está meu pai, como pediu.” Ela se aproximou da mesa, os olhos quase não a obedeciam, por mais que tentasse fitavam o índio. Assim que o jovem a viu, o sentimento foi reciproco, e naquele momento o pai percebeu, “Não olha muito gauderio, essa já tem dono”.  
Aquilo partiu o coração selvagem do índio, não podia prender um curió, como não podia para um rio. Assim também não se pode colocar barreiras no amor, disto ele entendia bem.  
O índio então tomou suas roupas novas, as colocou na sua sacola de palha e saiu da casa. Desceu as escadas, já era quase noite, mas ainda dava para ver as palmeiras ao redor da residência. Montou seu animal e seguiu seu rumo de volta a Vila de São Judas; correu ate que chegasse lá, a taverna ficava algumas léguas da propriedade dos Marcondes. Assim que chegou a taverna amarrou seu cavalo no poste a frente e entrou, assim que anunciou que havia recebido permissão houve grande comoção entre alguns dos homens, algo inesperado visto que de primeira pareciam não tão amigáveis.  
“Bem vindo meu jovem!” disse o dono da taverna, “teu quarto é subindo as escadas, precisando de alguma coisa é só me chamar, vá deixar suas coisas lá e volte rápido que hoje é dia de comemoração”. Ele voltou apressado para a parte de baixo, os homens falando alto, fumando seus cachimbos, e alguns boêmios tocavam suas violas. O índio não se acanhou muito e foi de cara nas aguas ardentes.  
“Vai com calma homem! Isso dai não é agua de rio que tu bebia”, alguns zombavam, outros encorajavam. Depois de varias horas de prosa, boa musica e bebidas, os homens se retiraram e o índio ajudou o velho homem a arrumar a taverna. “Como se chama aquela moça? Na casa de Seu Marcondes?” o velho largou o copo no chão e olhou o índio bem nos olhos, “Não mexe com ela não. Aquela prenda já tá pra casar com outro, esquece ela.”. No outro dia o índio acordou não muito bem, como era de se esperar, não está acostumado, dizia o velho da taverna. Logo depois da hora do almoço tomou seu cavalo e começou a trotar para a estrada que levava ao casario, “Aonde vai a essa hora?”, o velho indagou, e o índio lhe explicou que iria atrás de trabalho, não queria ficar parado. O velho homem lhe avisou novamente para ter cuidado, o Coronel não era homem de brincadeira.  
Assim que chegou foi bem recebido pelos capangas, e também pelo Coronel, que lhe mostrou a casa, a propriedade, e qual o serviço a ser feito.  
Os poucos dias que passou trabalhando lá foram suficientes para que o amor dos apaixonados crescessem, crescia também o numero de conhecidos do índio também. Cada vez se tornava mais perigoso os encontros às escuras, ou ela observar ele trabalhando. E o patrão se enfurecia com isso, mas o índio era empregado de valor e não podia perde-lo—ainda. “Marcondes, eu estou preocupado. Ouve-se dizer pela vila que sua filha anda se embrenhando com aquele indiozinho.” Rapidamente o Coronel acalmou Conde Fidalgo de Sá, o viúvo que tomaria por mulher a filha de Coronel Marcondes. “Para acalmar seu coração, Conde, amanha já leve minha filha pra sua fazenda, mas não a toque até que chegue o dia do casório”. Então armaram de levar a filha no outro dia na hora do almoço.  
“Mas não pode! Ora, ela não o ama. Ama a mim!” o índio inconformado reclamava para seu chegado, o velho homem da taverna. “Entenda uma coisa guri, não se trata de amor, é politica.” Afinal as duas famílias eram as mais ricas daquelas bandas, uma de mineração e a outra de criação de gado. Apesar de alguns goles da cachaça, a dor não passava e o índio sabia que a historia de amor e sua própria não podiam acabar ali.  
O índio saiu de forma impetuosa sem dizer uma palavra, montou o cavalo e saiu para o meio da floresta. A noite estava escura, mas ele conhecia os caminhos da mata, seu destino era a aldeia, ele precisava de ajuda, mas se perguntava se seu pai iria ajuda-lo. Um pouco antes de chegar tirou sua vestimenta de homem branco e deixou só a canga, e entrou na aldeia. Ele podia ouvir as vozes de seu povo, os corações batendo como um só, e aqueles sons vinham da oca de seu pai, alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo. No momento em que entrou na oca, a musica parou, a tribo olhou para ele, e quando viu, seu pai estava ali deitado, nas ultimas—e a vida se esvaia do corpo, sua alma se juntava a de seus ancestrais.  
“Etê baba”, disse o índio com uma profunda tristeza que invadiu seu espirito. O homem forte que o criou, e seu filho que o havia deixado, ele sentia grande humilhação naquele momento. “Curumí. Tupã trouxe tu até teu velho pai, agora eu te perdoo meu filho.” O índio chorou e de seus olhos saíram todos os rios de Tupã, sentindo a libertação pediu ajuda que precisava e o pai a beira da morte concedeu.  
Quando deu onze horas a moça já estava aflita, pois no seu entendimento, seu amante nem sabia que em poucas horas estaria distante, e eles eternamente separados, o pai sabendo que o índio iria atrás da moça na fazenda do Conde já planejava mata-lo. A charrete do Conde era uma das mais luxuosas que existia no Brasil, e tinha espaço pra todas as malas que ela tinha que carregar. “Olha que pitel esta prenda! Sorria daqui algumas horas será tratada como uma deusa!” Mal ele sabia que por detrás daquele sorriso havia um choro, um coração partido. “Ainda bem que aquele índio partiu daqui, mas fiquem de olho que nunca se sabe se ele pode dar as caras!” O Coronel avisou seus capatazes. Quando a moça estava prestes a entrar um som que crescia cada vez mais alto fez com que todos parassem o que faziam. “Que inferno é esse agora!” gritou Coronel Marcondes.  
De repente uma legião de índios de cabelos longos, com seus arcos e flechas vinham de dentro da floresta pra dentro da propriedade, gritando seu típico “UuuuuuUUuuuu”; os brancos congelaram, nunca tinham visto aquilo acontecer antes. E no meio deles, vinha o jovem índio no seu cavalo. Rapidamente passou perto da charrete e segurou a moça pelo braço e carregou-a pra cima do cavalo.  
Enquanto todos corriam em seus cavalos para sair da propriedade Bang! Bang! Dois disparos; os dois jovens amantes caem do cavalo. O sangue deles se espalha pela terra, a chuva começa a cair, unidos pelos espíritos no amor por toda eternidade, enquanto os brancos congelados não sabem o que fazer e os índios se retiram aos poucos de volta a floresta.


End file.
